1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical connectors and methods for assembling optical connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical optical connector includes a base, such as a silicon bench, and a number of optical fibers assembled in the base. The base includes a number of optical elements such as lenses, laser diodes, and photodiodes, corresponding to the optical fibers. To reduce insertion loss and thus ensure transmission quality, it is required that the optical fibers be optically aligned with the optical elements. However, in practice, alignments between the optical fibers and the respective optical elements are often less than satisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical connector which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, and a method for assembling such optical connector.